The Life of Princes & Princessess
by Ashchan3
Summary: The kids of the LOTR characters are going thru all the trials of life.


Chapter 1 Rosewood  
  
Kimi stormed out of the diningroom in a rage before she left she she screamed "I hate all of you!" Legolas stood up and calmly said that he understood and was going to talk to Kimi but first he said "With your permission Lady Ashley?" "You have my permission to talk to her Sir Legolas." Ashley answered. "You may all leave now." said Ashley "If you need me I will be in my room." she added. They all got up end left."Where is Kimi`s room?" Legolas muttered to himself then heard crying in the room across from him he walked in and saw Kimi laying on her bed sobbing "What`s wrong Mistress Kimi?" The Lord of Mirkwood questioned the Princess of Rosewood and she looked up and said "My Mother she got me betrothed to some prince I don`t evevn know I grew up thinking marriage is about love and not about uniting two kingdoms." "Well." Legolas stated "Well what?" Kimi asked. " I think you should tell your mother how you feel ." He stated "Rhara Uio /Thank You!" she exclaimed. She shot out the door and ran down the halls past some of the other members of the fellowships kids she barged into her mom`s room and ran up to her "Joi /Mom/!" she yelled "Kimi what?" asked Ashley "I don`t want to get married." she replied "Ok I understand" her mom spoke camly "You do?" "Yes I do Kimi" her mom spoke in a calm understanding tone "Thank you Mom." "Your welcome Kimi I will send a note and say you don`t want to go thru with it " "Thank you Mom". The elven princess strode swifly out of the room leaving her mom to ponder why she just did that Kimi ran down the hall until she smashed into someone "Ow" the mesterious person groaned. "Same here!" she groaned "Kimi!" Marina exclaimed "Marina!" Kimi shouted "I`ve been looking for you." she added. "Well is this what you meant by looking for me you almost killed me."Marina said well she got up and pulled Kimi up to "Well same thing with you." Kimi retorted "Let`s not fight Kimi were bestfriends and I don`t want to lose that friendship."The Princess of Crystal Grove spoke calmly.They chatted well they walked down the hall but to the two girls surprise they were stopped by two pairs of strong arms they looked up and saw Marina`s dad Malik and Kimi`s dad Dale the two Princess chukled nervously and said "Hhhello." simotaneously "It`s ok Kimi Marina you two got special messages waiting for you in the livingroom." Kimi`s dad explained "Come on follow me." Marina`s dad said as the two girls walked past him. Marina and Kimi walked side-by-side whispering Marina looked behind her to see if her dad was stil behind them but he was gone.The girls walked into the diningroom some of the other guest were in there reading their mail and minding there buisness and until the princessess came in they looked at them and then looked away for some reason a elven maid handed a scroll Kimi then anoter one to Marina.Marina walked out of the room Kimi sat down on the table and opened her letter and it said: "Dear Mistress Kimi, I send you my humble greetings I`am sorry for that misunderstanding we had with the planed marriage I don`t blame you that you called it off because you don`t know me. Yours, Humbly Prince Garret." She rolled up the scroll and walked toward the door before she walked out she was joined by Legola`s daugther Rogue,Ryou`s daugther Suzie and Aragorn`s son Nelly "Hello Suzie,Rogue,Nelly."Kimi said."I was going to practice archery and slinging daggers."she added "Ok,we`ll go to!"Suzie exclaimed. They all looked at the white haired girl in surprise "Ok" Rogue said simply "But first we have to get are stuff." she added."Ok, heres the deal we`ll go get our stuff then meet outside on the grounds." Kimi said as she walked out the door Suzie walked out shortly after then Rouge and Nelly followed after Suzie. Kimi walked into her room and grabed her bow,quiver,sword and daggers and ran out with Demon following closely behind. Suzie rushed into her room and grabed her gear and ran out the room Laddie running beside her.Rouge grabed her bow and quiver and walked out of the room Lily trotting beside her.Nelly jetted into his room and grabed his sword and daggers and ran out Gage at his heels. 


End file.
